starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
The armory is a terran research structure. Overview The armory is the structure where terran researchers and test groups work to develop improved materials for the weapons and armor used by terran vehicles and starships.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It contains several cooling turbines in the center of its structure, as well as a secure entrance on its side. Within the Dominion Armed Forces, whenever a strike force is deployed planetside, the armory is one of two key research facilities to be established in a field base as soon as possible (the other being the engineering bay).Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. The armory is built around several round turbines. These keep the building within temperature specifications while researchers work inside.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Game Structure StarCraft |fgcolor= |game=SC1 |image= Armory SC1 Game1.png|SC1 Armory SCR Game1.png|SCR Armory Cartooned Game1.JPG|Cartooned |imgsize=100px |role=Vehicle and aircraft research center |base_unit= |race=Terran |faction= |hp=750 |shield= |energy= |supply= |costmin=100 |costgas=50 |time=80 |produced=SCV |req=Factory |hotkey= |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |produce= |research=*Vehicle Weapons *Vehicle Plating *Ship Weapons *Ship Plating |ability= |allows=*Goliath *Valkyrie |structure=x }} The armory provides upgrades for terran vehicle and starship armor and weaponry and is required to build valkyries and goliaths. Researched Upgrades Development Along with all the other terran structures, the design of the armory was carried out by Trevor Jacobs. A smoke stack was added at the suggestion of Samwise Didier.2017-04-27, Rock and Roll Days of StarCraft: a Development Retrospective. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-29 During development, it was called the "chem lab."Hidden Pics, Angelfire. Accessed on 2018-06-06 StarCraft II |fgcolor= |race=Terran |faction= |image=Armory_SC2_Rend1.jpg |imgsize=175px |role=Vehicle and aircraft research center |baseunit= |hp=750 750 (1200 with full Mastery) (Co-op Swann) 1500 (Co-op Nova) |shield= |energy= |type=*Mechanical *Structure |armortype=*Armored |supply= |costmin=150 |costgas=100 |time=46 65 (Co-op Missions) |produced=SCV Dominion laborer (Co-op Mengsk) |req=Factory Assault galleon (Co-op Han and Horner) |hotkey=A |groundattack= |airattack= |armor=1 (+2 with Neosteel Armor) |range= |sight= |detect= |cooldown= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |research=See below |ability= |cancel= |nocat= |allows=*Thor *Blackhammer (Co-op Mengsk) *Strike fighter platform (Co-op Han and Horner) *Fusion core (Co-op Han and Horner) |structure=x }} The armory is required for the production of the thor. Versus Wings of Liberty Co-op Missions Jim Raynor, Rory Swann and Arcturus Mengsk have a number of unique upgrades available to them at the armory. Nova is able to build armories, but has no unique upgrades, being limited to normal weapon and armor upgrades. Han and Horner use the armory for weapon and armor upgrades for all of their units, biological and mechanical. Tychus Findlay has a variant of the armory named the muscle armory, which allows him to recruit and upgrade Rattlesnake, Blaze and Cannonball. Raynor Upgrades Swann Upgrades Nova Upgrades Han and Horner Upgrades Mengsk Upgrades Development During development of StarCraft II, it was not known at first what tech buildings would be used to upgrade the terran arsenal. For the sake of having placeholder artwork, a task was given to update the armory so the building could be used in the meantime while artists waited for a design decision. The update was a simple translation of the sprite artwork of the original game to 3D. The armory was never challenged, and after the art was complete it made it all the way into the final release of the game.2011, SC2: Terran Armory. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-03-19 Heart of the Swarm The armory has only one armor upgrade for ground and air units.Spyrian. 2012-12-12. Beta Balance Update #9 – December 12, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-12. Images ;StarCraft II Skins File:Armory SC2-NCO Game1.jpg|Covert Ops armory (Nova Covert Ops campaign and Co-op Missions) File:Armory SC2-LotV Game4.jpg|Dominion Special Forces armory (Versus) File:Armory SC2-LotV Game3.jpg|Mira's Marauders armory File:Armory LotV Game1.JPG|Royal Guard armory References ru:Оружейная Category:Terran structural classes